disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Years For Life
'Two Years For Life '''is the 8th episode of [[The Ross's|''The Ross's]] and the 18th episode overall. Summery Jessie who is still upset after she and Tony had breaking up once again Jessie decides to not date anymore Emma meanwhile decides to help her and have her date Parker since they kissed before. Plot (Karan Barr): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One day at the apartment Jessie was still upset after what happened with Tony and now that she and Tony have broken up yet again Jessie doesn't know what to do now as she eats food and drinks wine in the movie room all day. Jessie you really should get out of the apartment for once said Emma. I don't know Emma I mean it has been a week since me and Tony broke up and I did tell him that he and Parker kissing was a mistake said Jessie. Jessie you don't need Tony maybe you should ask Parker out said Zuri. Well I don't know kids I am just confused and don't know what to do said Jessie. Jessie Tony was too good for you and you should give Parker a chance I mean hes sweet kind hot and if Luke were here he would want you to move on and find someone else said Emma. Well Emma that is really sweet of you to say that I mean it said Jessie. Well thanks Jessie but I mean lets go its time to find someone said Emma. Later that day at the park Jessie and Emma were looking around for a man for Jessie now that she is single. Ok Jessie this your chance to find a man said Emma. Now let's see as they looked around Parker soon came up and Emma and Jessie were shocked. Parker what are you doing here asked Jessie? Well I came here to see you said Parker. Why asked Jessie? Well every since we hung out and we kissed I wanted to tell you that I like you said Parker. Jessie and Emma were shocked to hear what Parker had said. You came to see me said Jessie who was shocked. Yea I wanted to ask you something said Parker. I was wondering if we can hangout for a date or something at my house tonight asked Parker? Jessie was looking at Emma and she didn't know what to do or say. Jessie would love to meet you tonight said Emma. Oh great I'll see you later tonight and I hope your be there said Parker as he kissed Jessie on the mouth and walked away. Jessie was shocked and Emma was shocked too. Jessie you have a date with Parker again that's great said Emma. Emma I didn't agree to it said Jessie. Well now you have a boyfriend you should try Parker he's cute and hot and you like him said Emma. Well I guess I do like him said Jessie. Well I am off to see him for tonight said Jessie as she walked away with Emma. Later that even at the apartment Jessie was already to see Parker. Ok Jessie your great now remember have a great time and don't kiss him unless he kisses you said Emma. Emma give her a rest shes trying to have a date with Parker it wasn't long since she and Tony broke up said Zuri. I know but she has to have a man again said Emma. Emma calm down we don't need to worry about anyone hitting on me Luke's dead remember one thing I didn't like what he did to me was he kept making moves on me said Jessie. Later that night at Parker's house Parker and Jessie were having a great time and they soon were talking and looking at each other once again. Jessie I am having a great time with you I really hope we can be together said Parker. Well I don't know because I just broke up with my boyfriend recently because he found out about what we did by mistake said Jessie. But before she could finish Parker kissed her once again and this time Jessie was liking it as well. They kissed into the night and they soon were having a great time. Later the next morning Jessie came home and she was in a happy mood. Jessie how did it go last night asked Emma? Emma it was great me and Parker have started dating said Jessie. Emma and Jessie were happy and they hugged each other. Oh thank you Emma sweetie for helping me out said Jessie as she hugged her once again. The End Trivia * Jessie and Parker start dating in this episode.